Entre la Torre y el Alfil
by ishidamon
Summary: Las piezas que atacan y defienden, dos hermanos en el mismo lado del tablero, pero con perspectivas diferentes. Porque ellos también son importantes en la estrategia. Serie de viñetas sobre Emmett y Jasper
1. Juegos de guerra

_**Nota de Autora**__:__ Jasper y Emmett son hermanos y como hermanos tienen momentos de alegría y de tristeza, de acuerdos y luchas, y porque no momentos para ser solamente ellos._

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Juegos de guerra

El bosque estaba tranquilo. Podía escuchar todo, el aire moviendo la copa de los árboles, un par de ardillas mordiendo la corteza de un árbol y una parvada de gansos graznaba mientras volaban a varios pies de altura. Nada indicaba la presencia de otro ser, nada a excepción de las emociones que podía percibir con claridad.

Con el tiempo, había aprendido a distinguir una enorme variedad de emociones. Aunque para mí la mayoría eran solo combinaciones complejas de sentimientos muy básicos: odio, miedo, ira, felicidad y tristeza. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía una persona aterrada, alguien deprimido o feliz, aunque pocas veces había experimentado la felicidad, me parecía mejor que otros sentimientos…

Un chasquido a la derecha. Algo se movía por entre las hojas caídas y los sentimientos provenían de esa dirección. Ya sabía dónde estaba, ahora solo tenía que esperar, sin duda no tardaría en atacarme.

¿Cuántas veces había luchado con neófitos? Mas de las que quería recordar. Estaba listo para cualquier tipo de embestida que me lanzaran y si todo fallaba, siempre estaba la alternativa de expulsar una oleada de terror para detener el ataque. Realmente no consideraba eso seriamente pero lo deje como plan B.

Salió corriendo directo hacia mí, al parecer, sin ninguna clase de táctica. ¿En verdad ese era su plan? Llego hasta donde yo estaba y comenzó a lanzar unos puñetazos que cortaban el aire cerca de mi cabeza. Los esquivé con toda mi agilidad, no tenía la menor intención de dejar que me pegara.

Uno de sus enormes puños pasó junto a mi rostro y vi mi oportunidad. Lo tome por la muñeca y usando la fuerza de su propio impulso, lo catapulte. Salió despedido hacia los arboles.

Emmett reapareció sacudiéndose la ropa.

-Oye.- dijo en tono indignado. –Me debes una camisa.-

Señaló una rasgadura en la costura de la manga. Yo no pude evitar mirarlo extrañado.

-No te debo nada.-

-Esta camisa me la compro Rosalie.-

Me encogí de hombros, ese no era mi problema. A Emmett le tomo un instante reaccionar y percibí que se había enfadado, retomo el ataque con una nueva ronda de puñetazos. Lo volví a esquivar sin tantos problemas, desde mi perspectiva, atacaba casi como un neófito.

De pronto hizo algo que me desconcentro, me embistió como un jugador de football, quería taclearme. Me moví para evitar el contacto, pero él estiro un brazo y me atrapó. Deslizo sus brazos por debajo de los míos y me tomo por la nuca.

-Me vas a comprar otra camisa.-

-Ni soñando.-

-¡Me vas a comprar otra camisa!- comenzó a aplicar más fuerza sobre mi cuello.

-Emmett, deja de jugar, tú eras el que quería una práctica de combate. ¿No es así?- la presión en mi cuello se reducía.

-Si.- sentí algo de su confusión.

-Entonces…- sonreí para mis adentros.- No confíes en mi.

Estiré las manos y lo sujete de los hombros, hice palanca con mi cuerpo y él cayó de espaldas frente a mí, levantando una nube de polvo. Abrió los ojos como platos, mientras yo lo veía de pie junto a su cabeza.

-Suficiente.-

Pude sentir que ahora si estaba molesto. Se puso en pie de un ágil movimiento y comenzó a lanzar los golpes más fieros que había visto en mucho tiempo, aun así seguí esquivando. A fin de cuentas si sus puños no me tocaban no lograría nada. Emmett siempre alardeaba de su fuerza, y Edward insistía en lo mismo, a mi simplemente me parecía que los dos exageraban, probablemente ninguno de ellos hubiera participado en una lucha como las que yo recordaba. Tal vez era solo inexperiencia, tal vez solo exageración, tal vez suerte de principiante… o tal vez acababa de distraerme de la forma más absurda, porque Emmett me golpeo con un recto a la mandíbula fulminante.

Resbale por el suelo dando tumbos sin control hasta chocar con la base de una enorme roca de granito que se convirtió en piedrecillas tras el impacto.

Quede inmóvil en el suelo.

-¡Te lo advertí!- Emmett soltó una risotada. -¿Qué esperas? ¡Arriba! Tengo muchos más de donde salió ese. ¿O es que ya te cansaste?-

Seguí sin moverme.

-¿Oye viejo, estas bien?- lo escuche acercarse un poco. Yo no me movía, por supuesto, no respiraba y percibí algo de preocupación en el ambiente. Casi me hizo sonreír. –¿Jasper?-

Escuche como se acercaba aun mas y espere… espere hasta que estuvo inclinado sobre mí.

-¿Jasper?-

Me moví lo más rápido que puede para tomarlo por sorpresa. Barrí sus piernas y mientras él caía, yo lo sujete por el codo haciéndole una llave y colocándome sobre su espalda como un luchador greco-romano. Puse todo mi peso sobre él para inmovilizarlo. Lo tenía dominado antes de que tocáramos el suelo.

-Te dije que no confiaras en mí.-

-Eres un imbécil, creí que te había…- me gruño entre forcejeos.

-¿…matado? Por favor. Reconozco que tienes una gran derecha, pero no es para tanto, necesitas algo mucho más… ¿Cómo decirlo?... Directo.-

Hice un movimiento reflejo, el mismo que hacía cada vez que tenía a un enemigo vencido a mi merced. Me dispuse a morderlo en la nuca. Por poco lo hice, no sé cómo, pero me detuve justo antes de clavarle los dientes. Pude sentir su sorpresa al darse cuenta y su reacción inmediata fue la de sujetarme por el brazo, sin duda, dispuesto a arrancármelo. Todo aquello había sucedido en cuestión de segundos.

Nos quedamos así unos instantes, yo listo para arrancarle la cabeza y el dispuesto a desarticularme el brazo. El ambiente se había cargado de enojo y sorpresa. Emmett estaba muy frustrado. Despacio, afloje mi agarre y él hizo lo mismo. Estuve tentado a usar mis habilidades para calmarlo, pero me pareció que de momento su enojo estaba justificado.

-¡Que rayos fue eso!- me miro mientras se frotaba la nuca.

-Perdona, no quise… es decir, es una vieja costumbre. Los viejos hábitos no mueren fácil.- intente sonar despreocupado, pero en verdad no me pareció que funcionara.

Alice y yo habíamos encontrado a los Cullen cuatro meses atrás y aun estaba intentado comprender su forma de vida y ganarme su confianza. Me pareció que acababa de dar un paso hacia atrás con Emmett.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

-¿Cómo lo hice…?-

-Sí, tu sabes…- imitó con mímica y sonidos como de comics la forma en que lo había arrojado al suelo. Lo mire francamente confundido, percibía su frustración, pero no parecía estar molesto conmigo.

-Pero… ¿No estás enojado? Casi te arranque la cabeza.-

-¿Eso ibas a hacer?- Yo asentí. El enarco una ceja y soltó una sonora carcajada. –No me habían pateado así el trasero en más de quince años, por supuesto que estoy molesto, pero si me enseñas como lo haces prometo no contarle a nadie.-

Cruce los brazos y lo pensé un segundo.

-¿No sabes cómo matar a un inmortal?-

-¿Quién esperas que me enseñe? ¡¿Carlisle?-

-Esme.- una voz inconfundible llamo nuestra atención. Mi pequeña Alice está sentada en una roca, balanceando los pies, mientras nos veía con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- dijo Emmett ladeando la cabeza. –Mamá no es que digamos del tipo sanguinario, aunque si la haces enojar…-

-Exacto.-Alice hablo con paciencia. –Esme llegara a casa en tres minutos y medio y si se da cuenta de que ustedes dos han estado peleando, no vas a necesitar de clases para matar a un vampiro.-

No estaba seguro de cómo tomar esa advertencia, realmente hasta ese momento, no había considerado la posibilidad de que alguien me regañara por pelear. Nadie me había dicho algo similar en más de un siglo y me costó un instante comprender toda la imagen, el mismo tiempo que le tomo a Emmett irradiar algo muy similar al nerviosismo.

-¡Rayos!- dijo chasqueando los dedos. –No había tomado en cuenta a mamá. ¡Nos va a matar!-

-Veo que ya entendiste la idea.- Alice rió. –Y les quedan dos minutos.-

-Te apuesto 100 a que llego antes que tu.- Emmett se froto las manos. Yo lo mire y cruce los brazos de nuevo.

-No tengo dinero. ¿De dónde se supone que voy a sacar 100 dólares?-

-Te presto. Si gano me deberás 200.- dicho esto, echo a correr por entre los arboles donde lo perdí de vista.

-Vas a ganar.- mi pequeña bailarina ya estaba parada a mi lado, la mire de reojo.

-¿Y cómo?- pregunte con serenidad.

-Bueno, él seguirá corriendo hasta casi llegar a la casa, se detendrá al darse cuenta de que no lo sigues y regresara por qué no soportara la curiosidad. Tú lo vas a rodear y cuando se dé cuenta, será muy tarde. En todo caso, no van a llegar a tiempo.-

-Qué pena, espero que el regaño no lo desanime, tengo que admitir que es muy divertido jugar con el.-

-No te preocupes, te volverá a pedir "lecciones" en una semana.- cerro lo ojos como si hiciera cálculos y prosiguió. –Tienes un minuto.-

-Gracias amor.- le pase el brazo por el cuello, le di un pequeño beso y salí a toda velocidad hacia la casa.

Pocas veces había experimentado la felicidad y en definitiva era mucho mejor si no era el único que la sentía. Era bueno tener un hermano nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__:__ Tenia mucho tiempo intentando publicar esta historia (y otras que aun siguen en el tintero), así que les explico. Jasper y Emmett, son por lejos los personajes que mas me gustan y siempre he pensado que merecen más participación, así que me puse a idearles situaciones de todo tipo y me salió esto, el primero de una pequeña serie (a ver cuántos capítulos me salen) de viñetas inconexas sobre momentos que no nos cuentan en los libros, pero que deben (o pueden) haber pasado._

_Obviamente esta fue la perspectiva de Jasper sobre su primer "pelea" con Emmett y me parece que estos dos deben de divertirse de lo lindo con lo aguerridos que son ambos. En el próximo será el turno de Emmett de contarnos algo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así o si no, pues abajito hay un botoncito bien divertido donde se pueden expresar. Gracias y nos vemos dentro de poco._

_Abrazos de oso para todos._

_*Como nota cultural, en el ajedrez, __el __Alfil__ simboliza un oficial del ejército o un funcionario medio (en este caso, obviamente Jasper) y la Torre simboliza una fortificación (aquí Emmett)._


	2. María

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

María

Domingo. Carlisle de guardia. Las chicas de compras en Calgary desde el Viernes. Japer y Edward estaban en alguna parte de la casa haciendo cada uno algo aburrido. ¿Y yo? En la sala con la televisión como única compañía. No estaba tan mal, podía subir el volumen del football y cambiarle al canal en los tiempos muertos sin que nadie me dijera nada. Lo único que realmente me estaba molestando era el endemoniado teléfono que no dejaba de repiquetear. ¿Quién podría marcar con tanta insistencia?

Me levante sin despegar la vista del televisor, esa jugada se veía prometedora, estire el brazo y alcance el teléfono de la cocina.

"_En verdad espero que sea importante, porque si es para venderme una suscripción, juro que…"_

-Residencia Cullen. ¿Con cuál de todos?- canturree en el auricular.

-Emmett, te tardaste en contestar, ¡deja de ver ese estúpido partido! y ponme atención.- Alice. _¿Desde cuándo Alice me hablaba así?_- Llegara a la casa en cualquier momento, creí que se iría directo a Montana, pero cambio de dirección y encontró el aroma de Jasper. Ella siente curiosidad, quiere ver que se encuentra. No considerara a Edward una amenaza y mucho menos a Jasper. Por favor Emmett, pase lo que pase, no dejes que entre a la casa. -

Apenas lograba comprender lo que Alice me decía, hablaba de forma atropellada y tan rápido que me sorprendió.

-¿De quién diablos me estás hablando?-le pregunte al fin.

-¡María! ¡Por favor no la dejes entrar! Te lo suplico, que no llegue a la puerta principal. ¡Por favor!-

No estaba seguro de quien era esta María, me sonaba de algo, pero me pareció que esa conversación no la había escuchado completa y no entendía cómo era posible que no viera a Jasper como una amenaza. Nada de eso me importo de momento, solo estaba seguro de que ninguna hermana mía iba a suplicar por mi ayuda.

-Yo me encargo hermanita.- la escuche suspirar aliviada.

-Gracias.-

Un segundo después solo podía escuchar el sonido de la línea telefónica.

Me quede en blanco. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía de hacer? ¿Cómo iba a evitar que esta mujer llegara a la puerta? ¿Y que si llegaba? Mire la pantalla del televisor, donde el partido aun estaba en una jugada parada que ya no me pareció tan importante.

Escuchar a Edward en su habitación, había puesto pausa a su música, seguramente ya había escuchado lo que Alice me había dicho y se dirigió de inmediato a la sala. Lo mire un segundo esperando que me explicara quien era esta "María" que yo no lograba recordar, pero él se limito a observarme en silencio. Unos segundos después pude escuchar que alguien se acercaba a la casa por el este y me imagine que no había tiempo para explicaciones.

Salí de la casa seguido de cerca por Edward y me plante a la mitad del jardín. Jasper ya había notado que algo sucedía y se había parado en el marco de la puerta principal.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Quién…?- no necesitó terminar su pregunta porque una brisa de aire trajo el aroma del visitante. – ¡María!-

Un segundo después una chica estaba de pie frente a nosotros. Era hermosa, debo conceder eso, pero no debía de haber tenido más de 17 años cuando la convirtieron, incluso Edward se veía mayor a su lado. En sus ojos vi algo que en definitiva era antiguo, antiguo y peligroso.

Mire a mis hermanos y mis sorpresa fue mayúscula. Jamás en toda mi vida me hubiera imaginado ver a Jasper así, no solo estaba asustado, estaba más bien aterrado y su expresión lo delataba. Desde que lo conocía, había sido el reflejo de la confianza, el soldado perfecto, pero verlo ahora era realmente desconcertante. Edward por su parte se veía confundido, intercambiaba su atención constantemente entre Jasper y la chica.

-Hola Jasper.- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora. –Ha pasado tanto tiempo.-

Jasper ni se movió. Guardo silencio con los ojos fijos en la visitante. Luego ella nos miro a Edward y a mí como si intentara decidir con cual valía la pena hablar, por fin fijo sus ojos en mi.

-¿Es tuya?- pregunto señalando la casa con un movimiento de cabeza.

No tenía ni idea de lo que debía decir, así que decidí que solo podía hacer una cosa. Jugar al póker. Contestar con preguntas y ganar algo de tiempo e información.

-Tal vez. ¿Por qué, te gustaría comprarla?-

Ella se rio con algo de malicia. Mire de reojo a mis hermanos en busca de ayuda, pero Jasper seguía igual o peor que antes y Edward me miraba como intentando decidir algún plan de acción.

-No exactamente.- siguió ella. –Pasaba por aquí y me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes quiere acompañarme. Jasper no parece muy interesado en mi propuesta. ¿Verdad Jasper?-

El aludido dio un respingo y negó sin decir una palabra.

-Qué pena, vaya que solíamos divertirnos antes.- ella dio un paso hacia mí. –¿Tu que dices grandote…?- dejo colgando en el aire la frase, esperando que le diera mi nombre.

Me paralice por un segundo. ¿Estaba coqueteándome? No salía de mi asombro, nunca había tenido que lidiar con la atención de las chicas, por lo general era Edward el que recibía todo el interés. Esto definitivamente se salía de mis capacidades. ¿Qué había estado pensando Alice?

En ese momento tuve una idea. Maria no sabía nada sobre las capacidades de Edward y a Jasper ya lo conocía, pero aquí estaba este enorme vampiro con cara de guardaespaldas y físico de golpeador de la Mafia. Seguro quería a alguien para protegerla.

-Emmett.- le conteste lo más tranquilo que pude.

-Emmett. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? ¿Por qué no lo platicamos en la casa?-

"_¡Mala idea, mala idea! Nada de casa."_

-No.- gruñí de mal humor.

-Pero creo que dentro estaríamos mas…- insistió Edward. Lo mire con sorpresa.

-¡Dije que NO!- le rugí lo mas enfadado que pude.

No sé qué tan buena era la idea que tenia Edward, pero jugar al policía malo y al bueno me pareció de momento buena idea, al menos parecía que había impresionado un poco a María. Jasper nos veía conteniendo el aliento, parecía que solo quería pasar desapercibido.

-Está bien grandote, si quieres que hablemos afuera…-

-No, no quiero hablar, ni adentro ni afuera. ¿De acuerdo? Ahora, si no te molesta, me estoy perdiendo del tercer cuarto del partido.-

María parpadeo un par de veces y luego rio con ganas.

-No suelo insistir mucho, cuando quiero algo solo lo tomo y digamos que me agradas lo suficiente como para dejar que lo pienses unos minutos. Creo que tu y yo haríamos un muy buen equipo.- se acerco a mí y deslizó su mano por mi mejilla y luego por mi pecho. –¿Sabes que es lo que quiero?-

"_¡Rayos! Qué bueno que Rose no está aquí, porque la mataría a ella y luego a mí."_

-Mira lindura, me encantaría, pero justo ahora los Gigantes le están ganando a los Osos de Chicago…- tome su mano con mucha fuerza y la aparte de mi. -… y, a decir verdad, me molesta que me interrumpan cuando mi equipo va perdiendo.-

María ya no se veía tan confiada, su expresión era de furia y por un momento pensé que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Esperé a que ella me saltara encima para intentar matarme, pero no paso nada y mire rápido a Edward. Mi hermano levanto el pulgar con discreción.

-Bien, entiendo, es una lástima.-

Después de eso María se alejo echando maldiciones en español y no la culpo, acababa de rechazarla en todas las forma en que se puede rechazar a una mujer. Respire aliviado solo hasta que ya no logre escucharla caminando lejos de la casa.

-¡Qué actuación! Me merezco un Oscar y tú el de actor de reparto.-

-No te imaginas lo que esa mujer estaba pensando…-

-¿Qué estaba pensando?-

-A fines prácticos, matarnos a ti y a mí, y convencer a Jasper para que la siguiera de nuevo. La acobardaste un poco con tu actitud y sintió tu fuerza cuando la tomaste de la mano, creo que le bastó para pensarlo dos veces. Parece que no le gusta actuar cuando no conoce los alcances de sus oponentes.-

-¿Tienen idea de lo que acaban de hacer?- dijo Jasper con algo de histeria en la voz.

-Mira viejo tranquilo, solo hice lo que Alice me pidió, además, todo salió bien.-

-No, no, no, María es peligrosa, ella… ella… Tenemos que mudarnos de inmediato, sabe donde vivimos, podría encontrar a los demás, a Alice y… y…-

-Hermano, podemos manejarlo.-

-¡No, no pueden, nadie puede! ¡USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN!-

Jasper dejo escapar una marejada de sus sentimientos, pude sentir su miedo y era algo mas fuerte que un susto cualquiera, tanto que incluso me hizo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer lo asustara tanto?

- Entendemos.- dijo Edward, intentaba sonar tranquilo.

-Sí, claro que entendemos, le tienes miedo a una chica.-

Edward giro la cabeza y me fulmino con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros. Jasper me miro por un instante y luego soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Si lo pones así suena realmente patético, pero tú no sabes… ella es la cosa más peligrosa que conozco. No quiero ni pensar en lo que es capaz.-

-Escúchame.- dije reponiéndome un poco. –En cuanto llegue Carlisle lo discutiremos. ¿De acuerdo? Si de verdad crees que es necesario nos mudaremos, pero tranquilo hermano, estamos juntos en esto. No estás solo.-

Deje de sentir ese miedo opresivo y me sentí mas aliviado. Jasper me miro avergonzado.

-Perdónenme es solo que…-

-No necesitamos explicaciones, con que estés tranquilo me basta.- le puse una mano en el hombro. -Ahora, no se ustedes, pero mientras llega Carlisle voy a terminar de ver el partido.-

"_Solo me intriga una cosa. ¿Por qué Alice no me dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer?"_

-Porque lo más probable es que Rosalie estuviera junto a ella en el teléfono.- me dijo Edward.- ¿Te imaginas que le hubiera hecho si Alice te decía que una mujer extranjera te iba a coquetear y que tenias que impresionarla para que te dejara en paz, con ella parada a su lado escuchando? ¿O lo que te haría a ti regresando?-

Abrí los ojos como platos y apreté la mandíbula. Gracias a Dios que Alice era tan lista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Lamento haberme tardado, esperaba actualizar la semana pasada, pero el trabajo y el mundial no me dejaron. ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? A mi no me agrada del todo, pero luego de reescribirlo 3 veces me rendí y quedo esto. En algún lado lei que Jasper se había puesto totalmente histérico cuando María lo encontró ya con los Cullen y eso me inspiro a hacer este capítulo. Ya se abran dado cuenta que la perspectiva del que narra se cambia cada capítulo, uno para Jazz, otro para Em y así. Aquí incluso apareció Edward, que, como varios mas harán apariciones a cada rato. Ojala les guste el cambio de narrativa y mi pobre intento de capitulo._

_Un saludote_

_Como dato cultural: En teoría, los Cullen vivieron por Calgary, Canadá, en algún momento durante los 50's. En esa ciudad cada año se realiza el rodeo más grande del mundo._


	3. Información clasificada

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Información clasificada

Ese invento, el Televisor, era realmente entretenido pero siendo sincero, aun me gustaban más los periódicos. Leer el periódico durante las mañanas se me estaba haciendo una costumbre y como aun no le veía futuro a la idea de asistir a la escuela, disfrutaba de leerlo con calma, mientras todos se apresuraban a la escuela o el trabajo.

Al menos esa había sido la rutina hasta ese día.

Esme se había quedado para trabajar en algunas cosas de la casa y reparar un jarrón de porcelana alemana y Emmett estaba en el garaje, trabajando en el motor de un viejo Jeep 45 con el pretexto de ayudar a Rosalie a tenerlo listo para antes del verano. Sin embargo, no se me había escapado que mi hermano había estado actuando sospechoso y que últimamente se movía nervioso cuando se acercaba al buzón de correo o escuchábamos al cartero.

Yo sabía que tarde o temprano Emmett terminaría por contarnos a todos o nos enteraríamos de alguna forma espectacular. Me quedaba claro que no era muy discreto y aunque podía percibir nerviosismo y curiosidad en el ambiente decidí ser paciente y no preguntar.

Esa mañana mi paciencia rendiría sus frutos.

Escuché el viejo automóvil del servicio postal acercarse por el camino que llevaba a la casa y de inmediato Emmett dejo de mover las herramientas, pude sentir una oleada de expectación. Unos minutos más tarde, el cartero de detuvo frente a la casa y escuche la voz de mi hermano saludándolo con amabilidad.

-Buenas tardes.- dijo el cartero. Sonaba algo amedrentado por la presencia de Emmett –No esperaba encontrarlo aquí, bueno, aquí están sus cartas y… pues, tengo una duda, esta carta certificada tiene esta dirección pero con el nombre de un tal señor McCarty…-

-Así está bien. ¿Dónde firmo?-

Escuche como se alejaba el cartero y Emmett volvía muy despacio a la casa, lo escuche entrar y dejar un par de cartas sobre la mesa de la entrada. Levante la vista de mi lectura. Sin duda aquello era importante, porque Emmett no le despegaba la vista al sobre que tenia en las manos y que intentaba no manchar con la grasa de motor de sus dedos.

Su ansiedad era enorme, no pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Qué te trajo el cartero? ¿Alguien contesto alguna de esas cartas cadena que mandas?-

-¿Ehee? No.- ni siquiera me miro.

Definitivamente no era normal. Decidí tomar la iniciativa y me levante sin hacer ruido, me acerque a él desde atrás y le arrebate el sobre de un rápido movimiento.

-¿Quién es el "Sr. McCarty"?-

-¡Hey dame eso!- forcejeo conmigo un segundo pero parecía mas asustado de que algo le pasara al sobre, que molesto de que yo se lo quitara y se quedo quieto mientras yo le ponía mas atención al papel.

Un sello azul resaltaba en frente junto a las iniciales de una escuela. Universidad de Washington.

-Yo soy el señor McCarty, es mi verdadero nombre. ¿Feliz? Ahora dame eso por favor.-

-¿Solicitaste entrar a una universidad con tu nombre real?- lo mire sorprendido. –Pero eso no es buena idea, es decir, tienes papeles y credenciales que te acreditan como Cullen.-

-Saqué identificaciones con mi nombre real, cambie los nombres de mis papeles.-

-¿Que pasa si alguien te reconoce o algo asi? No deberías de andar por ahí con un nombre que ya no te pertenece.-

-Nadie me va a reconocer. Estoy muerto desde hace 18 años y mi familia vivía en el otro lado del país, ahora, dame ese sobre.-

Emmett hizo otro intento por recuperar la carta y yo lo esquive con facilidad.

-Eso no deja de ser peligroso. Eres Cullen, Emmett Cullen, sería bueno que de vez en cuando lo recordaras, trabajaras en equipo y no hicieras tonterías como esta.-

Mi hermano se quedo quieto, miro al suelo y sentí que estaba frustrado.

-¿Sabes a lo que me dedicaba cuando trabajaba con mis hermanos en ___Tennessee_? Cuando estaba… tu sabes…- hizo unas comillas en el aire. –"vivo"…-

Guarde silencio y lo observe un momento. Aquello me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa y no tenía idea de a donde quería llegar. Negué con la cabeza.

-Era fogonero, de los que trabajan en los trenes, todos mis hermanos trabajaban en trenes. Eran ingenieros o maquinistas o palafreneros, pero yo era el más joven y me tocaba el trabajo más pesado. No me quejaba o al menos no me gustaba quejarme, era un buen trabajo y podía ver paisajes increíbles. –levanto la vista y me miro con algo de ironía. –Pero enfrentémoslo, no necitas mucha educación cuando tu único trabajo es mover carbón de un lado para el otro. Ni siquiera tenía permitido entrar a los vagones de pasajeros, siempre estaba sucio, era obvio.-

Hizo una pausa, se miro las manos por un segundo y se saco un pedazo de franela del bolsillo del pantalón con el que se limpio la grasa de los dedos. Luego siguió.

-Desde que llegue con la familia, he estado muy agradecido por todo lo que me han dado, pero ni te imaginas el trabajo que me costó volver a estudiar. No es nada fácil retomar tus estudios luego de años de no usarlos y nos hemos mudado varias veces, asi que no había tenido oportunidad de terminar la preparatoria en un solo lugar. Siempre que nos mudamos es volver a cursar segundo año y a decir verdad eso es un fastidio. Además no me sentía tan confiado como para solicitar mi entrada a una universidad, pero ahora que creo estar listo, quiero intentarlo bien. Quiero que Emmett McCarty vaya a la universidad. Emmett Cullen pude hacerlo muchas veces mas, pero esta es la primera y quiero que cuente.-

Me miro restregándose las manos con el trapo lleno de grasa. Ambos guardamos silencio por un minuto. Yo aun estaba sorprendido por la confianza con la que Emmett me había hablado, nunca lo había escuchado hablando sobre su vida humana y mucho menos de detalles tan personales.

Mire de nuevo el sobre y otra vez a Emmett, sabía que él se tardaría una hora más en decidirse siquiera a abrir el sobre y le tomaría mucho más en intentar leer la carta, así que rasgue el papel que envolvía la carta. Mi hermano ahogo un gemido, daba la impresión de que le estuviera arrancando un brazo y no interceptando su correo.

Leí con cuidado todo lo que decía el papel y apenas podía creerlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? ¿Qué?- parecía que el pobre iba a explotar de ansiedad.

-Como lo siento Emmett…- dije mientras negaba muy despacio.

La decepción lo inundo por completo. Se veía realmente deprimido.

-Bueno… -sonaba como si quisiera llorar. –Era de esperarse, a fin de cuentas, no todos entran en su primera opción. Supongo que tendré que mandar más solicitudes o esperar el año que entra para mejorar mi promedio… después de todo, tengo tiempo de sobra.-

-En verdad lo siento mucho.- me acerque a él y le entregue el papel. No pude evitar sonreírle. –Te voy a extrañar en las mañanas, supongo que tendrás que irte muy temprano o conseguir una casa cerca del campus.-

El me observo totalmente desconcertado, tomó el papel que yo le entregaba y leyó todo en un segundo. Sonrió mientras leía.

-Me aceptaron.- dijo con incredulidad. -¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Me aceptaron!-

Salió disparado por la puerta en busca de Esme, pero aun podía sentir sus emociones. Estaba eufórico.

Definitivamente iba a extrañarlo en las mañanas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Hey que tal. ¿Qué les pareció? Yo se que este fue un capitulo algo corto, pero el resultado me gusta así que no creí que necesitara extenderle más. Para aquellas que tuvieran la curiosidad de saber a qué se dedicaba Emmett cuando era humano, pues ahí está la respuesta, era ferrocarrilero y trabajaba con sus hermanos. Esto lo leí en la wiki de Crepúsculo (que está en ingles) y está confirmado (en teoría) por Meyer. _

_Siempre he esperado que la relación entre los hermanos Cullen sea muy orgánica, como la de algunos hermanos que tengo por ahí (a fin de cuentas y como dicen por ahí "Los hermanos son amigos que te da la familia, los amigos son hermanos que te da la sociedad), así que siempre me imagino a Emmett, Jasper y Edward molestándose unos a otros y jugando a cuanta idiotez se les ocurra. _

_Ojala que les haya gustado, ya saben que el botoncito de abajo es para darme felicidad y ganas de seguir (o si lo odian, también díganlo)._

_En el próximo capítulo, Emmett estará molesto por algo, averigüen porque muy pronto._

_Un saludo._


	4. Parte de guerra

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Parte de guerra

Estaba harto. Estaba harto y furioso. ¿Es que esos malditos reclutadores nunca iban a dejarme en paz? Esta vez no se habían conformado con insistir en que entrara al ejército. No. Ahora me habían llamado cobarde, anti-patriota y hippie. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de que rayos era un hippie!

Tenía que hablar con Carlisle. Sabía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que le iba a decir. Rosalie se subió en el auto conmigo y comenzó a hablar, diciendo que no tenia que prestarle atención a esos tonto, pero era muy tarde. Yo estaba más que cansado de evadir cosas como estas. Quería ir. Quería enrolarme y esta vez Carlisle tenía que darme permiso.

Cuando llegue a la casa, él estaba en su despacho, yo entre lo más rápido que pude, pero Rose me seguía de cerca y no se me iba a separar. Sabía perfectamente que era los que quería decirle a papá. Habíamos tenido esta conversación en un par de ocasiones, y siempre terminábamos igual.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Yo estaba loco.

El doctor insistía en que era inútil e imprudente, Rosalie en que era peligroso. Ninguno de los dos ponía atención a lo que les decía y eso solo me hacia enojar mas. No logre que Carlisle aceptara y mucho menos que me diera permiso.

Para cuando salimos del despacho, Rosalie y yo hablábamos a gritos, no me importaba que los demás se enteraran.

-¡Estas demente! ¿Qué te importa un montón de muchachos corriendo en un selva de Vietnam?-

-Están muriendo allá, no corriendo y al menos una vez me gustaría ayudar a esos muchachos. Estoy cansado de esconderme detrás de papeles que dicen que tengo el pie plano. ¡QUIERO IR!.-

-Suficiente, no voy a escuchar más. Si recuperas la cordura, avísame.- la vi alejarse sin decirle nada, sabía que la había hecho enojar y por un momento pensé que debía alcanzarla y decirle que me disculpara. Pero mi enfado era mayúsculo en esos momentos y deseche la idea de inmediato. Me di la vuelta con toda la intención de salir de la casa pero me tope con Jasper que observaba toda la escena con ojos de sorpresa desde un sofá de la sala. -¿Qué? ¿Tú también me vas a sermonear?-

-No tengo idea de porque tendría que sermonearte.- dijo enarcando una ceja desde atrás del periódico.

-¿Tu fuiste a la guerra, no?- le dije sin modular mi voz.

El me miro un segundo y bajo la vista. Definitivamente ya no estaba leyendo el periódico.

-He visto muchas guerras, pero supongo que te refieres a guerras humanas…-yo asentí. El siguió.- Si, estuve en la guerra civil y si me permites darte un consejo este seria: No dejes que los reclutadores te llenen la cabeza con ideas absurdas de honor y deber patriótico.-

Esperaba que al menos Jasper entendiera mi posición, esperaba que el me dijera que sabia como me sentía y que estaba de acuerdo conmigo, pero me sentí como si me traicionara de alguna extraña forma. No quería escuchar mas consejos de nadie.

-Mírame. ¡Mírame, por amor a dios y dime si no ves a un soldado perfecto! No tienes idea de lo frustrante que es rechazar todas las invitaciones, de todos los capitanes, de todos los equipos, de todas las escuelas a las que entramos. No es suficiente eso, sino que además me invitan al ejercito cada que me topo con reclutadores. Los chicos de mis salones dicen que soy un cobarde, que solo me escapo del servicio militar porque tengo un padre doctor que falsifica mis papeles para decir que no soy apto.

-Tienes un padre doctor que falsifica tus papeles…-

-¡Ese no es el punto!-

-Pero ese es el punto y no lo quieres ver. Esta guerra no es tuya, no eres humano para pelear sus batallas, y morir como humano por los ideales absurdos de políticos sentados en sus oficinas. Honor. Deber. No significan nada cuando corres por los campos para enfrentar a un grupo de soldados igual de idiotas y crédulos que tu. No significan nada cuando tus compañeros mueren frente a tus ojos. No significan nada cuando ves a tu mejor amigo llorar llamando a su madre, mientras se desangra hasta morir porque la metralla le agujereo el pecho. Al menos en las guerras de los vampiros sabes que es lo que buscas, la recompensa es sangre, la tienes al alcance. Si quieres morir por algo que no tiene sentido, ni en el mundo de los humanos, adelante. Yo no te detengo.-

Jasper volvió a la lectura de su periódico con toda la calma del mundo y siguió hojeándolo como si yo no estuviera ahí. Lo mire unos instantes sin saber muy bien que decirle. Estaba seguro de que acababa de decirme un par de anécdotas suyas en la guerra y eso me dejo sin muchos argumentos. Así que dije lo que a mi me parecía obvio y que creía que todos estaban pasando por alto.

-Soy un vampiro, no me pueden matar.-

-¿Estás seguro?- volvió a bajar el periódico. -¿Acaso has visto el calibre de los cañones en los F-4 o lo que hace el napalm? Al menos infórmate bien antes de lanzarte de cabeza al precipicio.-

-Yo no tengo miedo. Esos soldados tampoco tienen miedo.-

-No tienes idea de lo que siente un soldado.- el tono en su voz fue bajo, sonaba irritado.

-Y a este paso creo que nunca lo sabré.-

Jasper dejo el periódico y me miro con toda severidad.

-¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? Ven conmigo.- se levanto sin mirarme y salió de la casa. Lo seguí sin tener idea de que era lo que quería mostrarme. Llegamos al jardín y el se detuvo dándome la espalda.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saber lo que se siente? ¿Cómo es estar en un campo de batalla como un humano?-

Cualquier persona más sabia que yo habría captado de inmediato lo peligroso que era manejar temas delicados como guerra y sentimientos delante de Jasper. Sobre todo si los dos iban colados en la misma oración. Pero siendo sinceros no me catalogo como alguien prudente y molesto como estaba, me tenía sin cuidado hacer enojar a mi hermano. Simplemente me encogí de hombros.

Un segundo después desee no tener una boca tan grande. La desesperanza era tan fuerte que casi me tira de espaldas. Jasper aprovecho mi desconcierto para atacarme, golpearme con el hombro en el pecho y hacerme perder el equilibrio.

-¡Qué te sucede!- le dije mientras me incorporaba. –Si quieres pelear conmigo deja de usar tu truquito y juega limpio.

-¿Por qué? El enemigo siempre usa todas sus armas. Levántate y pelea.-

Me puse de pie y sacudí la cabeza para despejarme un poco, pero fue inútil. Cuando sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro ya era muy tarde y en un segundo choque de frente contra el suelo.

-Así se siente una derrota… y otra… y otra.- mi hermano comenzó a arrojarme de un lado al otro. Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando el sentimiento cambio radicalmente. –Y esto, es escapar de las explosiones enemigas.-

El pánico me oprimió el pecho, mis piernas no me soportaban y termine de rodillas. Esto iba mas allá de lo que podía recordar de mis propias experiencias humanas, incluso de cuando me moría por el ataque del oso. Aquella vez yo estaba ya bastante resignado y esto no se le parecía en nada.

-De pie.- ordeno Jasper con voz autoritaria. Yo lo mire como pude e intente seguir su orden, no tenía fuerza para discutir. En cuanto estuve más o menos de pie, Jasper me regreso al suelo con un golpe. Realmente no necesitaba mucho para derribarme. –De pie.-

-Viejo… por favor, ya entendí tu punto…-

-De. Pie.- ordeno despacio.

-Espera… no es justo...-

-Si crees que los enemigos se van a detener por que a ti no te parece justo te equivocas. Tú quieres probarte. ¿No es así? De pie.-

Me levante intentando convencerme de que todo era falso, que yo podía con esto y más, pero sentía que me desmoronaba como si estuviera hecho de arena. Un nuevo gancho a la mandíbula y estaba seguro que esta vez no me levantaría. De alguna forma tenía que defenderme. Ahora estaba realmente molesto, aun a pesar de sentir tanto miedo, mi enojo encontró suficiente espacio como para impulsarme a pelear.

Quería arrancarle la cabeza a Jasper. No podía creer que estuviera usando su estúpido truco sentimental de esa forma conmigo. Olvida lo justo o ético, se suponía que yo era su hermano, y él me estaba aplastando como a un insecto. Intentó darme un puñetazo y yo le atrape la mano en el aire.

-Felicidades.- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. –Acabas de matar al soldado enemigo que tenías enfrente.-

Lo empuje y di unos pasos atrás, esperando que me atacara de nuevo, pero no se movió un centímetro. Todos los sentimientos se desvanecieron en un minuto, todos, salvo uno. Yo sabía lo que se sentía al matar, había matado a algunos humanos, pero me sentí diferente. Mire a Jasper.

-Deja de hacer eso.-

-No estoy haciendo nada. Eres tu el que se siente culpable.-

-Esto es absurdo, estabas haciendo trampa, no es justo que me atontes con esos sentimientos amplificados.-

-Yo no amplifique nada, te estoy enseñando lo que sentí durante mi primera batalla como soldado confederado. Nada mas.-

-Eso no puede ser…-

-Yo ya olvide muchas cosas de mi vida humana.- me interrumpió. –La risa de mi hermana, a mis padres conversando, pero si hay algo que jamás he podido olvidar, es como me sentí durante esos días. Ojala pudiera olvidarlo. Vi suficiente dolor y miseria, que vale por tres vidas. ¿No te basta con eso?-

Guardé silencio. Ahora si que me sentía mal. Acababa de hacer enojar bastante a Jasper y no tenía idea de cómo disculparme.

-Yo, no sabía… quería demostrar que no soy un cobarde. Estoy realmente harto de esos tipos y pensé que…- me senté en una roca cercana y lo mire sin decir nada. El se acerco y me dio una palmada en la espalda.

-No busques probarte ante nadie, cuando llegué el momento, sé que lo harás bien. Después de todo, lograste ponerte de pie y contraatacarme. -

Me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie.

-Tengo una última duda.- le dije mientras caminábamos de regreso a la casa. -¿Qué cosa es un hippie?-

-Luego te explico hermano. Luego te explico.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Bueno, pues aquí está este capi. Espero les haya gustado, me tarde más de lo que quería en subirlos porque me mude de casa y me dio un catarro tremendo (ayer me sentía morir), así que les pido una disculpa._

_¿Qué les pareció? Esto fue, más o menos, una riña. Realmente espero tener alguna discusión mas fuerte que está en algún capitulo futuro, después de todo. ¿Quién no se ha peleado con sus hermanos? (yo les puedo decir que en mi caso incluso han volado dietes jejeje, verdad Nee-chan?) Siempre he pensado que Emmett debe de rechazar muy seguido invitaciones de los equipos y porque no, de reclutadores que siempre andan cazando a reclutas y durante los 60's debió de ser una tarea pesada. Jasper tenía una hermana y a sus dos padres cuando era humano, me gustaría que nos contaran mas de ellos, pero hasta el momento, eso no ha pasado._

_De momento me despido, no sin antes anunciarles que en nuestro próximo capítulo veremos el primer día de clases de Jasper (jejeje pobrecito)._

_Nos vemos muy pronto y recuerden: Los reviews son un medio de expresión. Usenlo!_

_Saludines._


	5. Razón de peso

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Razón de peso

Esto era el infierno sobre la tierra. Tantas asignaturas, tantos temas diferentes. Cuando yo era humano tenias suerte si te enseñaban a leer y escribir. Pero el problema no eran las asignaturas, no, el problema era que en cada salón había mas y mas humanos. Clase de gramática, clase de cálculo, clase de biología. Gimnasia parecía que sería particularmente horripilante.

¿Por qué?

Pues porque si no era ya suficientemente malo estar rodeado de tantos humanos jóvenes llenos de emociones intensas, ahora estaba rodeado de humanos jóvenes llenos de emociones intensas y con un atrayente pulso acelerado por la actividad física.

Me quede parado observando el panorama de este espeluznante nuevo salón. Balones volando por todos lados, gente corriendo, risas y gritos de entusiasmo.

¿Quién había tenido la brillante idea de meterme en un lugar como ese? ¿Quién había dicho que yo estaba listo para ir a la escuela con mis hermanos? De momento solo me importo una cosa. Esta era una pésima, no, una terrible idea. No iba a ser capaz de quedarme en ese gimnasio por cinco minutos. ¿Una hora? Ni soñarlo.

Comencé a retroceder hacia la puerta sin darme la vuelta, solo caminaba muy despacio en reversa para no llamar la atención. Pero tantas emociones y tantos olores condensados y mesclados ya empezaban a afectarme.

Una chica paso corriendo junto a mi desde los vestidores hasta la cancha. Su aroma me envaró, de no ser por el enorme brazo que cayó sobre mis hombros, probablemente la hubiera atacado en un segundo.

Ahí estaba Emmett, con el peso de su cuerpo sobre mis hombros, abrazándome como si fuera su compañero de equipo y sonriéndome con tranquilidad. No me atreví a preguntarle si tenía idea de lo que acababa de evitar, pero le agradecí en silencio. El me sonrió mas.

-Hola Jazz.- dijo sacudiéndome. -¿Cómo va tu primer día de clases?-

-Maravilloso.- el sarcasmo en mi voz era evidente.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, además estamos en educación física. No tienes que memorizarte nada, solo se tu mismo.-

-Ni te imaginas lo malo que seria hacer eso en este momento.- intente retroceder de nuevo, pero la fuerza de mi hermano me detuvo.

-Relájate.- dijo dándome unos golpecitos en el pecho.-Estoy aquí para ayudarte.-

Me había sorprendido lo bien organizados que estaban mis horarios con respeto a los de mis hermanos, hasta el momento, no había una sola clase en la que no me acompañara al menos uno de ellos. Imagine que querían estar cerca por si en algún momento yo no podía controlarme y me lanzaba a aniquilar humanos a diestra y siniestra. Habría agradecido el gesto, de no ser porque todos habían estado nerviosos o preocupados y tanta atención me estaba estresando aun mas. Incluso Alice se puso en alerta durante toda la clase de biología y a la hora del almuerzo.

Estaban comenzando a agobiarme.

Revise el humor de Emmett y agradecí enormemente que él estuviera emocionado. Su actitud siempre era bastante relajada y parecía que no tenia intenciones de preocuparse por mi durante su "turno" de vigilancia. Se enfocaba mas en competir que en cualquier otra cosa y en definitiva quería competir conmigo.

-Entonces. ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Salir de aquí.-

-Por favor, no exageres, yo creo que puedes resistir mas de lo que te imaginas. Ven.- me empujo de regreso a la cancha de básquet, el último lugar en la tierra en el que quería estar.

Mire alrededor solo para confirmar el ambiente. El entrenador aun no había llegado, así que todos estaban haciendo lo que les venía en gana. Tres chicos nos veían como si fuéramos alienígenas bajados de una nave espacial, un grupo de muchachas platicaban sobre el horrible color del uniforme de deportes y una pareja de novios destilaban cursilería desde una esquina.

Todas sus emociones eran tan fuertes que juraría que me estaba mareando y el palpitar de sus corazones solo empeoraba todo. Tenía que distraerme, dejar de prestar atención al pulso acelerado de mis compañeros, seguro que su sangre sabría deliciosa y en otras circunstancias, yo estaría dándome un festín con la chica que tenía el balón de voleibol.

"_¡Oh Dios, que terrible idea fue esta de venir a la escuela! Tengo que distraerme, distraerme, distraerme. ¡¿Distraerme en qué? Todo aquí me pone histérico."_

Mire de reojo a mi hermano, estaba balbuceando algo sobre ir a conseguir un balón de básquet para jugar un veintiuno.

-Emmett, necesito salir da aquí, ahora.-

Se giro con expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Es en serio?-

-No, estoy bromeando… ¡Por supuesto que es en serio!- le dije apretando los labios.

-Ok, vamos.-

En ese preciso momento Rosalie entraba al gimnasio y se detuvo en seco al vernos dirigirnos hacia la salida. Pensé que probablemente ella también tenia esta clase al igual que yo, después de todo, se suponía que éramos hermanos e íbamos en el mismo curso. Nos miro y su estado de ánimo cambio a seria preocupación, hizo ademan de querer acompañarnos, pero Emmett le articulo un muy confiado _"Yo me encargo."_ y ella asintió.

Salimos al campo de football y nos alejamos por el borde arbolado. El cambio de lugar me aligero el ánimo de inmediato. Pude volver a respirar y relaje los hombros.

-¿Estas mejor?- Emmett me observaba con curiosidad.

-Sí, gracias.- conteste apoyándome en contra de un árbol, me deslice hasta sentarme y de nuevo respire profundamente. –Lo siento, es tan difícil…-

-No te preocupes, Alice me dijo que todo estaría bien, siempre y cuando me quedara a tu lado. No especificó si eso tenía que ser dentro o fuera del gimnasio.-

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle en que momento Alice le había dicho eso, él se alejo unos pasos hacia una llave de agua, lo mire mientras se mojaba la cara y el cabello, y regresaba sacudiéndose como un perro recién bañado.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Sigo el juego, estamos con uniforme de deportes, la gente espera verte sudando. Son solo detalles que se me han ido ocurriendo con el tiempo.-

Guarde silencio, en verdad que no había pensado en cosas como esas y de solo imaginarme fingiendo tantas situaciones me sentí mas descorazonado. Tanto esfuerzo por encajar, por parecer humanos y llenar las expectativas.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?- le pregunte con la vista clavada en el pasto. Era mas bien una pregunta retorica, pero él de todas formas me contesto.

-No lo soporto.- suspiró pesadamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –Lo manejo, que es totalmente diferente, pero créeme que la mayor parte del tiempo no lo soporto. Odio las escuelas, por alguna razón todos esperan que sea una especie de bufón idiota solo porque me gusta reír, así que también intento llenar ese espacio. Mis calificaciones son buenas, pero no perfectas como las de Edward, en todo caso no termino todo el examen. Suelo contestar solo los ejercicios y preguntas mas difíciles.-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte extrañado. Emmett sonrió.

-Me gusta imaginarme la cara de los profesores cuando califican el examen del alumno distraído y desobligado, con las mejores respuestas en las preguntas que los otros no pueden contestar. Me encantaría estar ahí para tomarles una foto.-

-Estás loco.-

-Hieres mis sentimientos.-

Ambos reímos con ganas. Hablar con Emmett era muy fácil, agradecía enormemente su actitud relajada, en los últimos días era el único en la casa que no actuaba como si yo fuera una bomba de tiempo.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto viejo.- me dijo luego de unos minutos. –En mi primer día aplaste varios casilleros y casi mato a dos profesores. Tú al menos tienes a Alice que puede decirnos si nos necesitas.-

-Eso no lo hace más fácil. Es decir… ella puede saber en qué momento voy a hacer alguna tontería, incluso antes de que yo lo sepa. Es un seguro de que al menos intentara detenerme, pero eso también quiere decir que ella puede ver que yo voy a fallar. Que le voy a fallar. Y eso me hace sentir como un completo perdedor.-

-No eres un perdedor, un perdedor ni siquiera lo intentaría, tu estas intentando. Además…- me dijo mientras me daba un leve golpe con el codo.- Tenemos buenos motivos para intentar encajar.-

-¿Cómo cual?- le pregunte con desanimo.

-El uniforme de deportes de las chicas-

Pude percibir que su ánimo se convertía en algo más que emoción y amenazaba con contagiarme.

-No por favor, no pienses en eso ahora Emmett, controla tu libido.- el se rio.

-¿Qué esperabas?- señalo al gimnasio. –Justo ahora, en ese edificio, esta la razón de que yo esté aquí sentado junto a ti. Trae unos pantaloncillos cortos entallados y el cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta.-

-Si, ya se, te gusta ver a Rosalie en pantanosillos. Lo siento cada que se los pone.-

-En realidad no me refería a eso.- sonrió ampliamente. –Aunque siempre es maravilloso ver esos uniformes…-

-Emmett. Si tienes un punto, se tan amble de llagar a él.-

-A Rose le gusta venir, me refiero a aprender y esas cosas, pero también es porque de alguna forma ella necesita algo de todo esto. Algo apegado al mundo humano. Lo necesita y ya. No se muy bien cómo explicarlo, apenas y lo entiendo, pero siempre que ella necesite algo y yo pueda dárselo. Se lo daré.-

Miré a mi hermano a los ojos, de vez en cuando, Emmett lograba acertar en el blanco de forma magistral. Entendía muy bien a lo que se refería.

Recordaba perfectamente los años en que Alice y yo habíamos viajado juntos buscando a los Cullen. Recordaba la emoción con la que me narraba como seria tener hermanos y una hermana. Recordaba como brillaban sus ojos con la ilusión de asistir a la escuela. Ella no lograba recordar si durante su vida humana había experimentado algo de eso y yo sabía que ella quería tener esas experiencias. Así que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que Alice me pidiera, lo que fuera, con tal de verla feliz. Iría al fin del mundo y de regreso, destruiría a quien fuera y definitivamente… asistiría a la escuela con un montón de humanos adolecentes.

Me puse de pie y camine hasta la llave de agua, mi hermano me observo mientras me mojaba la cara.

-¿Quieres regresar al gimnasio?- me pregunto aun sin levantarse.

-Regresar, si. Hacer algo más que sentarme en las gradas, definitivamente no. Alice dijo que estaría bien si andabas cerca, así que supongo que tendrás que quedarte sentado conmigo.-

-Ya que.- dijo algo desilusionado, aunque de inmediato su humor volvió a cambiar. –Supongo que está bien, siempre y cuando, pueda ver a Rose con esos pantaloncillos…-

-Por el amor de Dios.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Espera a que veas a Alice y entonces me entenderás.-

A decir verdad, lo entendía mejor de lo que se imaginaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Este capítulo si me gusto XD. El primer día de clases de Jasper debe de haber sido horrible, con lo mucho que le cuesta controlarse el pobre debe de pasarla muy mal a veces. Pero Emmett está para ayudarlo. Ojala les haya gustado, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante y es mi combustible para seguir._

_Aprovecho la ocasión para mandar una saludote a mis conejillos de indias: Noesni y Nee-chan, y a mi querida Bejarsss que también se avienta mis loqueras. Los quiero chamacos._

_En nuestro próximo capítulo, Emmett debe poner más atención, ya verán a que me refiero._

_Una abrazo de oso. _


	6. Maniobras de batalla

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y a otros. No pretendo ninguna ganancia y lo único que invierto es mi tiempo._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Maniobras de batalla

-Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido Edward.-

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente rápido y tan malditamente tonto? No lograría nada si se adelantaba de esa manera, solo que el tal James lo matara a él y Bella. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y yo intentábamos darle alcance. Por un par de minutos temí que no lo lograríamos. No sabría decir si me sentí aliviado o furioso cuando llegamos y vimos a ese maldito nómada forcejeando con nuestro hermano.

Jasper y yo no lo dudamos, caímos sobre el de inmediato, nos costó un segundo lograr que Edward lo soltara, pero luego lo sacamos de la habitación lo más pronto posible, mientras Alice y Carlisle se quedaban para ayudar a Bella.

-¡Suéltenme malditos! ¡Suéltenme!- se revolvía como loco entre nuestro agarre.

-Deberías haber pensado mejor las cosas antes de metete con nuestra familia.-

James intento morderme en la cara y lo hubiera logrado si Jasper no lo hubiera sostenido por el cuello.

-Concéntrate.- me dijo sin mirarme y con verdadera molestia en su voz.

Mi hermano comenzó a presionar el cuello de James con todas sus fuerzas mientras tiraba hacia atrás, este intentaba liberarse, pero yo lo sujete por las dos muñecas y jale en dirección opuesta. Jasper hizo el mismo movimiento que me había aplicado a mí en un par de ocasiones, solo que esta vez no era un juego, no era una práctica y, por supuesto, no se iba a detener.

Mordió profundamente en la nuca de James, este soltó un alarido como yo nunca había escuchado antes, pero Jasper no se detuvo y apretó con un movimiento brusco mientras le desarticulaba el cuello al nómada. Pude escuchar un estrepitoso "Crack" y se hizo el silencio. El cuerpo de James aun se movía, pero parecía más el cuerpo de un pollo sin cabeza, que un ser consciente.

-Madera.- ordeno mi hermano con voz seca. –Rompe el suelo.-

Hice lo que me ordeno, me gire para romper el suelo mientras él se concentraba en desmembrar el cuerpo. Me imagine que de alguna torcida y horripilante forma, James aun sentía lo que Jasper hacia, porque sus extremidades aun se retorcían con cada tirón. Preferí concentrarme en mi tarea de conseguir madera.

-Necesitamos fuego.-

Un segundo más tarde yo había encendido la pila de tablas con un poco de fricción. Jasper tomo el tronco del cuerpo y lo arrojo a las llamas, el resto no tardo en seguirlo. El olor que se desprendía era dulce y me pareció repugnante, sobre todo de saber que era lo que se quemaba. Si fuera humano, estaría vomitando.

-Revisa que no queden pedazos.- hice lo que me dijo en un segundo. No quedaba nada.

Me di cuenta que las llamas comenzaban a crecer fuera de control y mire a mi hermano esperando que me dijera que hacer. El no se movió.

-¿No deberíamos de apagarlo?- le pregunte algo preocupado.

-No, que arda todo.- tenia la vista perdida en el fuego.

-"Buen trabajo Emmett." "Oh no fue nada hermano"- dije yo intentando suavizar la situación.

-Esto no es gracioso. No vuelvas a desconcentrarte así.-

No pude evitar girarme para verlo de frente. Él parpadeo y me miro con una expresión que no supe descifrar. Ninguno dijo nada mas, Jasper volvió a sumergir su atención en las llamas y yo hice lo mismo, pero no pude obviar que ahora me sentía algo dolido. No me pareció la forma en que me hablaba, como si yo fuera un maldito principiante.

El fuego comenzaba a lamer el techo y a extenderse por las paredes, permanecimos unos minutos mas en la habitación para comprobar que nada pudiera escapar y luego salimos hacia el callejón, el calor ya era insoportable para nosotros.

El celular de Jasper sonó y el atendió. Colgó casi de inmediato.

-Alice dice que debemos regresar al hotel. Ya tienen a Bella fuera de peligro y Edward está con ellos.-

No tenía ganas de rebatir o pedir explicaciones, así que solo asentí y ambos nos marchamos del lugar en un incomodo silencio.

Al llegar al hotel, Jasper se veía algo incomodo de tener a tantas personas cerca, tenía la misma expresión de tortura que ponía cuando se sentía inseguro de su autocontrol, por lo que yo me encargue de hablar con la recepcionista. Tomamos la misma habitación donde Alice y Jasper habían estado con Bella la noche anterior, así si alguien preguntaba ya nos habrían visto por ahí.

Ya en la habitación, yo me tumbe en el sillón y encendí el televisor, di gracias a dios de que el hotel fuera considerado y tuviera ESPN, me quede mirando un torneo de bolos que duraría toda la noche. Mientras tanto mi hermano deambulaba de un lado para el otro como león enjaulado, luego de un rato, en verdad logro fastidiarme.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema?- le dije incorporándome.

El se detuvo y me miro molesto, hizo gesto de querer hablar, pero se limito a apretar los labios y desvió la vista hacia el suelo. Yo resople soneramente molesto y volví a mi lugar en el sillón. Un par de minutos más tarde Jasper retomaba su ir y venir.

-Emmett.-hablo mientras seguía caminando de un lado para el otro. –Distráeme, cuéntame algo, lo que quieras pero distráeme.-

-¡Señor, si Señor! Como ordene Señ…- estaba a punto de hacer un saludo militar cuando volví a mirar a Jasper. Esto no estaba bien, tenía los puños apretados y daba la impresión de que algo le doliera, cosa que yo veía muy difícil. -¿Qué te pasa?-

Me puse de pie y me acerque. El me detuvo con un ademan de la mano.

-No tan cerca.- me advirtió. Respiro profundamente intentado calmarse. -¿Sabes qué cosa hacia después de que mataba a un inmortal bajo las órdenes de María?-

Lo mire extrañado, por un segundo, no tuve idea de que era de lo que me estaba hablando, pero de inmediato capte la idea general.

-No, no lo sé, pero me imagino...- pensé un poco en las ocasiones que Jasper había contado su historia a Carlisle y recordé algunas cosas sobre "gratificaciones" inmediatas. Esas gratificaciones no eran exactamente caramelos.

-Es ese olor.- dijo ensimismado. Entendí que se refería al olor del humo de la pira de James. –Pensé que podría controlarme, pero de solo percibirlo…- de nuevo se estremeció.-¡Tengo tanta sed!-

Me miro un minuto y de nuevo empezó a caminar de arriba para abajo, mientras susurraba cosas para si mismo, cosas que yo no lograba entender.

"_Piensa Emmett. Tu sabes que no es bueno que siga así, podría ponerse muy violento y por más fuerte que seas, no siempre logras detenerlo… ¡Lo tengo!"_

-¿Quieres ir a pescar?- era el cambio más radical en el que pude pensar.

Jasper se detuvo en seco y parpadeo dos veces antes de preguntar.

-¿Pescar?- aun se veía tenso, pero siguió hablando. -¿Por qué querría ir a pescar?-

-No lo sé. Tal vez sería bueno hacer alguna vez lo que decimos que vamos a hacer cuando salimos. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a pescar un fin de semana? Solo tú y yo… Edward también puede venir, si es que quiere, porque últimamente…-

-Solo piensa en Bella…- termino mi oración con una sonrisa nerviosa.- Lo sé.-

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo. No tenía mucho mas de donde agarrarme y necesitaba un poco de retroalimentación, estaba empezando a dudar de si mi brillante plan para calmar a mi hermano estaba resultando cuando el hablo de nuevo.

-¿Sabes pescar?-

-Por supuesto.- le dije con orgullo. –Recuerda que crecí durante la Gran Depresión, si no conseguías tu propia comida, terminabas siendo la comida. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, en mi caso, eso es muy cierto.-

Solté una risotada que seguramente despertó a los ocupantes de la habitación contigua.

-¿Cómo logras reírte de esas cosas?-me miro, mientras relajaba su postura un poco más.

-Simple, no me lo tomo a pecho.-

-Pues te lo tomaste muy a pecho hace un rato.-

-Touché.-me rasque la cabeza y no encontré una forma sencilla de desembarazarme de la pregunta, así que no le di más vueltas. –Odio que no confíen en mí. Eso lo sabes y hace rato me pareció que actuabas como si yo te estuviera estorbando en vez de ayudándote. Si prefieres a alguien más a tu lado en una pelea está bien, solo dime que me haga a un lado.-

–No me gustaría tener a nadie más a mi lado en una batalla hermano. Aun que jamás me perdonaría si algo le pasara a alguno de ustedes. A ti, a Edward, a quien fuera. Su seguridad es mi responsabilidad y cuando James casi te mordió me sentí terrible.-

¿Responsabilidad? No era que me preocupara muy seguido de esas cosas, pero… ¿Jasper responsable de mi seguridad o la de Edward? Por más tiempo que lo conociera esto era toda una sorpresa. Incluso me sentí muy agradecido.

-Hermano.- le puse una mano en el hombro. –Me enseñaste bien.-

Jasper ya no se veía tenso y yo ya no estaba molesto.

-Entonces… ¿Qué día vamos a pescar?-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Nota de Autora**__: Ok, no actualizo esta historia desde hace mas de dos años y francamente ya la daba por muerta, pero últimamente me han insistido mucho en que actualice así que aquí está este capítulo. No puedo prometer que subiré mucho mas, de hecho, solo planeo subir este capítulo y otro más que son los capítulos que tenia escritos en reserva. De todas formas, nunca se sabe y en un de esas se me ocurre algo para continuar. En fin, ojala que de menos se entretenga leyendo esto un rato, siempre me dio morbo saber que habían hecho Jasper y Emmett con James y esta es mi loca imaginación interpretando la laguna. Gracias a todos por leer._


End file.
